


Under the mask

by krystine



Series: symbiosis [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Arranged Marriage, Boys Kissing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Death Threats, From Sex to Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Killing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Masks, Nobility, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Strangers to Lovers, attempt at robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystine/pseuds/krystine
Summary: Seungmin, a noble, has been invited to a masquerade. Bored because he knows ladies will try to seduce him when he's attracted to men, he decides to step out of the room to run away from the girls. What a surprise when he finds a beautiful man outside, seeming to have the same interests as him...Since the chances that they will meet again are very low, Seungmin lets himself go.But the chances being low doesn't mean they won't meet again.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: symbiosis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648870
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	Under the mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ixora_sirmxnhx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixora_sirmxnhx/gifts).



> hey! this is the first part of a four/five parts series. i strongly recommend reading the other works in the series too because they're all linked ♥ the tags don't look really good, i'm sorry i tried my best to tag everything DFJSUFHS,,, anyway, i was given the idea of writing 2min in masquerade by ixie so here it is!! hope you will enjoy it and have a good reading~ (btw, this is not proofread and i am not a native english speaker. sorry for the mistakes :( )

Nobles were all dancing in the center of the room, accompanied with the joyful melody of the orchestra, playing in the up-right corner of the hall. Lights were fully lighted, making it seem like the sun was still out when the large windows were only showing darkness. Glasses were clinking together and laughs covered the sound of people’s steps. Some were playing the cards, others flirting with giggles that Seungmin hated.

Seungmin was a noble like the others. Son of the prestigious Kim family, they had been invited to this masquerade because of a reason the son didn’t care about. He wasn’t really enjoying the party since he knew that if his family was all here, it was for him to find his future wife. Seungmin’s parents were still letting him some liberty to find a woman that could fit his high standards, introducing to him a lot of different pretty nobles who could suit him. But Seungmin never liked them and threatened his parents to leave the family if they dared to put a ring on their two fingers. If they abandoned the plan, it was because they knew that the son was serious when he said that.

However, they were desperate. Why did their only son find it so hard to love someone? They were trying really hard to find a girl that could finally make his heart pound but no matter how beautiful or well-mannered the girl was, Seungmin never liked them. The parents even wondered if their son could feel attraction and questioned him. But the only thing they never thought about was that maybe, their son was simply not attracted to women.

For them, it was impossible. Their son couldn’t be homosexual. So the mere idea of him having a different sexuality was above their heads and they just thought that their son had really high standards. Only Seungmin knew the truth. While his parents were looking at women, he was looking at men.

He sighed. His mother told him to talk with the women he could find here but he knew that he wasn’t going to like any of them. Some of them tried to talk to him, get to know each other without knowing who the other was in the society. At least, act like they didn’t know. Almost everyone in this room knew who Seungmin was even if he wore a mask on his eyes. It was obvious, who didn’t know what the son Kim looked like?

That was why women were talking to him and acting nice, giggling like pure idiots. In answer, Seungmin fakely smiled and didn’t hold himself back from using some sarcasm. He loved using sarcasm in social situations, where he saw that he offended the other party but they couldn’t say anything, smiling without their eyes following. Though soon enough, when he’d get bored of playing with them, he’d invent whatever excuse to get himself out of there and come back when he made sure that the woman who was talking to him was now sweet-talking another man.

But since he already encountered at least ten young ladies and made them go away ten times, he didn’t have the will to do it anymore. So when he noticed a lady coming to him with two glasses of champagne, Seungmin quickly escaped, acting like he didn’t see her and just wanted to go to the toilet. In the corner of the eye, he saw her disappointed but he couldn’t care less about it. 

Exiting the room, he let a loud sigh out, hands on his waist. He really was tired of those parties. He didn’t have a lot of time left either until his parents would seriously force him to marry some girl just so they could have a descendant. And dear god Seungmin didn’t want to fake love a girl, even less to make out with a girl that he would never love. He just wanted to be with a man, why was this so hard?

“Oh. Already annoyed by the noise, my lord?”

Seungmin swiftly turned his head towards the man who just talked. Wearing a black and gold mask on the eyes, he had a smirk on the lips, one that Seungmin would never see addressed to him if they weren’t in a masquerade. Arms crossed, he was resting against the wall in this long corridor, wearing a beautiful outfit that made all of his qualities outstand. Of course, Seungmin immediately saw that he surely was someone of a wealthy family. Who, he didn’t know, but it meant that the son Kim had to respect him. Even if they were supposed to act without their status, Seungmin knew that it wasn’t really the case. If he dared to talk back to his father, he’d still be punished.

“Very irritated. What about you? I suppose that you are too if you’re standing here.”

The stranger laughed. Seungmin thought it was melodious, a lot more melodious that the orchestra’s sound.

“I am always annoyed.”

Seungmin smirked. “Interesting to know. What’s your name?”

“My lord, we’re in a masquerade. We can’t know each other’s identities.”

“What a shame. I wanted to know whose this beautiful laugh belongs to.”

The stranger grinned. “Well, thank you for the compliment.”

“My pleasure. If that came out a bit off, I’m deeply sorry. I tend to excessively compliment everything when I’m in a party because of the young ladies trying to seduce me.”

“Same thing here. Beautiful young ladies try to seduce me, but they do not fit my taste.”

“May I know why?”

The handsome noble looked around him before locking eyes with Seungmin. This sent chills on his spine. Even if he couldn’t see the entirety of his face, Seungmin knew that the other was really pretty… and a bit too fitting his taste.

“I don’t think I can tell you here. Shall we go to a more private place to discuss this?”

“With pleasure,” Seungmin replied playfully.

If his intuition was right, the man in front of him wasn’t fond of girls either. Which meant that this evening was going to be a lot more exciting if he was right… because he’d make another secret affair from his parents.

The stranger grinned. With a sign of the hand, he told him to follow him and Seungmin obeyed. They walked together through a few corridors, leading them far away from the hall where the party was. Some workers were surprised to find two young men nobles walking there because usually, it’d be one woman and one man trying to find a room to kiss and make out. The mere idea of them being like these cases didn’t even cross their minds and that was why some of the workers asked them if they were lost, the stranger answering that they weren’t, leaving the workers dumbfounded.

After a few steps, the other led him to a door overlooking a bedroom. He opened the door and let Seungmin enter first. The latter slightly bowed and made his way in, quickly followed by the other who locked the door behind them. Seungmin raised an eyebrow, half surprised, half expecting it.

“How do you know your way so well in this mansion, my lord?”

He shrugged. “It’s not the first time I come here. I’m used to this.”

“Used to this?”

“Yes. Coming to masquerades and having private discussions like this.”

“So when you were outside the room, you were just waiting for someone like me who could make your night a little bit more enjoyable…”

The stranger sniggered. “Precisely.”

Seungmin laughed. “You’re not even denying it.”

“Why would I? Since you don’t know my identity, you won’t be able to sue me for disappointing you. We only know each other for this night.”

“So are you really going to act as though you don’t know me?”

“I don’t know you, my lord. What are you saying?”

Letting an exasperated laugh out, Seungmin turned his gaze away from the stranger before staring back.

“Then you won’t spread any rumors on me since you don’t know me.”

“I won’t act like I know you when this night will be over.”

“You won’t be in hold of valuable information since you don’t know me.”

“I will never cross paths with you ever again, or at least I won’t know it since we don’t know each other.”

“That’s perfect, stranger.”

The stranger smirked and pushed him on the wall, invading his personal space by getting closer to him. They locked eyes, staring at each other as if they were drawn to each other, like magnets attracting each other. Having a closer look of the stranger, Seungmin could see the beautiful eyelashes he had. Unfortunately, they were partly hidden by the mask. He would’ve loved to see him without it but they were in a masquerade. And since he will never meet him again, he will never see him without his mask. What a shame. He’d look really beautiful.

“May I share this night with you then, my lord?”

Seungmin smiled. “With pleasure.”

Without waiting any longer, the stranger pressed his lips on the noble’s, cupping his face with his hands. Seungmin immediately put his hands on his collar, already blindly trying to untie his bow tie. They didn’t know each other and that was why they could kiss like this, without worrying about the future.

Because no future would ever exist for them.

At least, that was what Seungmin thought before their family had been invited to the same masquerade ball one month later, at the same place. Usually, the son wouldn’t have been fond of it, already annoyed the moment they announced it to him. But this time, he was pleasantly surprised. Even though he tried his best to act like his usual self, in his inner self he wondered about the handsome stranger he met that night. The way he kissed him, the way he moaned, the way his skin felt so soft… Seungmin wanted to experience that once again but gave up quickly on this dream, knowing that it was impossible. What were the chances that they crossed paths once again?

Very low, but they still did.

When Seungmin noticed the beautiful stranger with his dark and gold mask, he wanted to go to him. But on his way, he saw him joined by another young man. He saw their hands brush, their lips forming knowing smiles. Seungmin stopped mid-way, surprising some nobles around him who thought he was still going to walk. Yes, of course the stranger would be quick to find another person to spend his night with. After all, he said it himself. He was used to it.

But why did it still hurt?

Strangely, Seungmin thought the stranger would be waiting for him once again and that they’d be able to have a wonderful private discussion one more time. But of course he was wrong. He was an idiot.

Sighing, ignoring his parents’ calls behind him, he got out of the hall and walked in these corridors. This time, he was alone. Walking without really minding the world around him, he was lost in his thoughts. Now that he knew he couldn’t have a good time with the handsome stranger, who could make his night less boring? And to know that he was actually looking forward to this masquerade… Parties were all the same, in the end. Last time was only a miracle.

Finally finding an empty room after trying to open many doors that were locked, he entered. But as soon as he closed the door behind him, the door opened again.

The black and gold mask.

Slightly panting, he quickly closed the door without even looking at it, just hearing the closing sound. Seungmin was surprised. But one thing that struck him was that he mysteriously got even more beautiful than in his memories and he was unable to explain why.

“Hey cute stranger.”

“Do I know you?” Seungmin asked, playing hard to get because Kim Seungmin was a proud man who didn’t like to show his true emotions. Especially not when he was happy to see someone again.

“No you don’t. But I’m sure you’d like to, isn’t that right?”

Seungmin smirked. Of course, they were in a masquerade so they had to act like they didn’t know each other.

“If you already know that, it means that you already know me.”

“Really? Maybe I’m just a good guesser.”

“Or maybe we already met in another life.”

“How romantic.”

“I’m a romantic person.”

“Then I’d like to know more about you, romantic stranger.”

“You won’t regret it.”

“Somehow, I already know that I won’t regret it.”

The stranger got closer to Seungmin and pushed him on the bed. Climbing onto him, he was now on top of him. Always with that smirk that could annoy many but not Seungmin. To him, it just made him more attractive.

“Are you a clairvoyant?” he asked.

“I wish I was. Like this, I’d know when our next meeting would be.”

“Maybe never.”

“Maybe in one month.”

“Maybe in our next life.”

The other grinned.

“You do know that it’s dangerous for you, isn’t that right?” the son Kim said with daring eyes.

“Dangerous? In which way?” the man on top of the other asked innocently.

“I have a high status in the society. You could be accused of manipulating me for falling for you.”

He laughed. “Don’t worry my lord, I don’t really care about that. Besides, I don’t know you.”

“So you won’t spread any rumors on me.”

“So I won’t act like I know you.”

“So you won’t be in hold of valuable information.”

“So I won’t cross paths with you ever again.”

“Isn’t that a lie? The last one.”

“When did we ever meet? I don’t think I know you, my lord. And I’d like to get to know you more…” he said in a whisper, eyes travelling to his lips.

Seungmin sneered. “Me too.”

And they kissed again, without even worrying about the door not being closed. But no one could do anything to them if they were to be discovered anyway.

Because their identities were hidden.

One, two, three months. Seungmin thought that the last masquerade ball was just a chance given to him by pure luck. So he never expected to meet the stranger again, even if he wished so. The stranger looked so interesting, so more interesting than all those girls his parents introduced him. Rather jaded of life because he knew that he’d never live a more exciting experience that the ones he had with the stranger, he didn’t look too thrilled when his parents announced him that they were going to have a dinner with other wealthy families. He knew they were going to push him to talk with the girls once again and he was really sick of it, but what could he do? It wasn’t like he could come out to his parents.

All dressed and pretty, he was now waiting in the dinner hall. Most of the other guests were already arrived, his parents happily talking with the other parents. Concerning the children, the girls seated next to him were trying to make conversation but Seungmin tried to make the best use of sarcasm he could. Even so, they didn’t back off and the boy had to admit it, he was impressed. But he wanted the small talk to quick finish and for that, the last guests had to come. A seat had been reserved in front of him while two others were too for the parents, a bit farther on the table. They couldn’t eat yet because of their lateness and Seungmin was quite annoyed.

But when the late family came through the door, all of his anger disappeared.

The parents, he didn’t really mind them.

But the young man with them, yes.

The hair.

The nose.

The lips.

The arms.

The thighs.

Seungmin recognized him.

It was the stranger with the black and gold mask at the masquerade ball.

His heart pounded faster in his rib cage while he saw him bowing to everyone in the room. He heard the two girls next to him squealing because they thought he was handsome and Seungmin agreed.

Without his mask, he was even more handsome.

He took the seat that had been reserved to him with a little smile on his lips, like the smirk he had on before they kissed.

Then, he raised his gaze and they locked eyes.

It was as if Seungmin didn’t know where he was anymore.

All he could see was the stranger, the stranger’s pretty eyes, the stranger’s sharp nose, the stranger’s attractive lips.

“Hello, I’m the son of the Lee family, Lee Minho. It is nice to meet you all.”

Minho.

Seungmin faintly heard others answer him. But all he focused on was the movements of Lee Minho.

Everything was happening in slow motion in front of his eyes. Minho raised his hand, not breaking the gaze between him and Seungmin. He put it on his eyes, only letting his nose and lips out.

As if he was telling Seungmin that he was indeed the beautiful stranger he made out with twice.

Minho smirked, like the smirks he’d let on his lips before kissing him. Then, he lowered his arm again, completely ignoring the other young adults’ talking, just looking at Seungmin.

The latter smiled. He raised his hand too, hiding his eyes behind his palm, only letting his nose and mouth show. Then, when he lowered his hand again, he immediately met Minho’s eyes.

Silently, they smiled at each other without anyone else knowing what was happening between the two of them.

Because they already met in past lives.

Minho, Minho, Minho. Seungmin couldn’t get his name off his head. He asked some information about his family after the dinner and his parents told him that the Lees had a very good background, the father was really good at hunting and the mother was very beautiful. That was why the son was born with such beauty and talent too, he was as good as riding a horse and hunting as his father. Most families wanted their daughters to marry him but he was like untouchable. Weirdly, he never accepted anyone’s hand. Even if he had a fiancee, it didn’t feel like it at all. They didn’t seem close at all and the fiancee seemed to hate him.

Seungmin’s parents were too naive to see that, but to him, it was obvious that it was because he didn’t like girls that he never felt close to any of the girls. He was in the same situation, after all. He understood Minho too well.

And when he said he wanted to know more about Minho and learn from him, just so he could meet him again, his parents accepted. Seungmin already thought that he was going to meet him once again but surprisingly, he apparently declined the offer. Why would he do that? Seungmin didn’t know and was a bit disappointed. The last time they met, they just shared some knowing glances but didn’t get to have a private discussion. So Seungmin wanted to properly get to know him, and it seemed that his wish wasn’t shared.

Lost in his thoughts, he was peacefully riding his horse while strolling in this grass field, eyes getting lost on the sky’s bright blue. Even if the weather was beautiful today, Seungmin didn’t feel happy. Actually, he just felt nothing. Empty. Nothing was giving him sadness,  
nothing was giving him happiness. His life was simply dull, so dull since he met Minho. They couldn’t have any future together so why was Seungmin still clinging onto his memories with him?

He will never feel as good as he felt with him before and that was breaking his heart. To think that he just experienced the best moments of his life and that they were already over, Seungmin didn’t know why he should still live. To please his parents? To make his future fiancee happy? To have children? Or because he was too much of a coward to abandon life by himself? None of the answers pleased him. All he wanted to do was to live to see Minho again.

And his wish came true.

“Hello, my lord.”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Seungmin looked at the man who just spoke.

Pale skin, pretty lips, long eyelashes.

Minho.

Seungmin stopped his horse, staring at the other noble who also stopped his horse to talk to him. They were going on opposite directions and were almost facing each other, crossing gazes. Seungmin wanted to understand him. Why was he greeting him if he declined his offer? Was it because they were in public and weren’t alone, and it would be rude of him not to greet the son Kim? Or was it because he wanted to mock him?

In any case, Seungmin didn’t like when people used irony on him. He was the one using it. Not other people.

He smirked. “Do I know you?”

“I’m sure you do. Don’t you remember me? We met a few weeks ago.”

“You mean, a few months ago.”

Minho smiled knowingly. “Are you sure?”

“Sure. But it seems like you don’t really remember me, do you?”

They stared at each other in silence. Seungmin couldn’t read in the other’s eyes and that frustrated him. He didn’t understand him and didn’t know his motive. And Seungmin didn’t like things that he couldn’t understand.

Putting his arm on his eyes, only showing his nose and lips, it was as though he wanted to remind him of what happened, telling him that he didn’t need to act like they didn’t know each other. They were again in that masquerade ball. Hiding their identities, knowing each other for one night, not minding the world around them. Seungmin wished they could erase their surroundings so that only Minho and him would be left. This way, no one would judge their love.

He heard Minho get off his horse and suddenly grasp his arm, making him reveal his face again. Seungmin widened his eyes, surprised by his sudden move. The sweet touch of his fingers on his wrist and his mesmerizing pupils staring at him shot some warmth in Seungmin’s heart. As if a fire had just been lighted.

“Can I break our promise?”

“Promise? What promise?” Seungmin asked.

“The one where I told you I’ll never cross paths again with you,” Minho said, gently caressing his arm to meet his hand. “Because I don’t think I’ll be able to keep it.”

He squeezed his hand and Seungmin felt his heart racing. As if he was under the effects of a drug, his mind wasn’t calmly processing what he was feeling. Instead, his brain focused on Minho, Minho’s fingers wrapped around his, Minho’s eyes staring at him, Minho’s effect on him.

“Please break it.”

Minho grinned.

“Your wishes are my orders, my lord.”

Keeping his other hand behind his back, Minho bowed to kiss Seungmin’s hand. Flustered, the noble didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t the first time that Minho kissed Seungmin’s skin but it was the first time he did it in public. And even if it was nice, he was conscious of the others’ looks on them. Kissing a man’s hand was indeed weird, even more if it was done by another man. But it seemed like Minho didn’t really mind that.

“Lord Lee!”

Seungmin quickly withdrew his hand as Minho turned to look at the woman who just called his name. She didn’t seem too happy, walking towards him with clenched fists.

“I do not care about what affairs you have but please do not embarrass me in public.”

“My my, Lady Seo. There aren’t many people around here, so don’t worry. I know how to act in public.”

Lady Seo… Seungmin recalled this name. It was Minho’s fiancee. Long dark hair, beautiful features, she was a pretty young girl. Someone probably many men wanted to them, but sadly, she was already engaged. Apparently, she didn’t like that either and most people didn’t understand why, since Lord Lee was well appreciated and wealthy. The only thing they didn’t know was that Lord Lee wasn’t attracted to girls. And Lady Seo probably knew it, already.

“I do hope so.”

Her piercing eyes cut Seungmin’s body who felt obliged to bow, even if he was on a horse and that usually, it was people bowing to him, not the contrary. In response, she bowed too, making a curtsy.

“Hello, Lord Kim. Don’t worry, I will not tell anything to anyone about what I just saw. After all, my fiancee is involved and if people discovered his secret, I would be very ashamed.”

“Thank you,” Seungmin managed to answer, a bit dumbfounded.

“Lord Lee, can you please make it quick and join me at the tailor? We need to see if the dress they prepared for the marriage fits me.”

“Sure, my dear.”

“Please refrain from using such nicknames. I do not like them.”

“I do, my dear.”

She made a face before bowing again, and walked away. Seungmin stared at Minho, who seemed amused.

“So you are getting married?”

“Yes I am. Neither of us likes it but since our union would benefit our respective families, we do not get a say in this. But we just had to adapt: she’s secretly seeing another man and I am having different affairs with men. I don’t like her, neither does she like me. We’re in this mess only for money. What a sad world, isn’t it?”

“A sad world, indeed…” Seungmin whispered. “Then if you can see other men, why didn’t you accept my offer?”

“Excuse me?”

Seungmin looked at him accusingly but as soon as he met with Minho’s surprised expression, he understood that the other was genuinely startled. So it was his parents who refused for him… Did his parents know about his sexuality? That would be why they didn’t want him around other men, and why they decided to refuse the proposal before even consulting their son.

“Are you parents aware of your different taste?” Seungmin asked.

“Yes they are. I was caught one day kissing a man. They didn’t like it but couldn’t chase me from the family either, because I’m known as their pride, the one they never stopped praising and the one they’re so proud of that other families often hated me. So how could they push me away, knowing I’m the only son in the family? They had to choice but to accept it, under the conditions that I married Lady Seo and that I hid my secret. I accepted and that’s how my parents and Lady Seo are keeping the secret. No one else knows, apart from the other affairs I had before you. Some rumors are circulating on me, but since they don’t have any proofs, they can’t accuse me. As long as I don’t make a single mistake, I’m safe.”

“I see…” Seungmin muttered.

“Why are you asking?”

“I asked my parents if I could get private lessons from you, on hunting and riding horses. They agreed but apparently, you didn’t. I’m guessing today that your parents decided for you…”

Minho’s gaze suddenly went darker. It was the first time Seungmin saw that light in his eyes disappear.

“I wonder why…”

Seungmin stared at him. Once again, he couldn’t guess what was going on in his mind and that was still frustrating.

“Shall we take a ride together?” Minho suddenly suggested.

“How about your fiancee? She said to make it quick.”

“I don’t really care about her. But I care about you.”

Seungmin couldn’t repress a smile and looked away, at the same time exasperated and pleased. Minho smirked, getting on his horse again.

“Let us go, then.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Minho smiled again and started to make his horse walk again. Seungmin followed him, making his horse turn in the same direction before walking side to side, enjoying the beautiful weather today.

Indeed, today was a beautiful day.

After their walk together, they agreed on meeting at least once per month. They shouldn’t meet too often or their families might find something suspicious, as well as the other nobles. So they kept their meetings short, they just had to meet and kiss in a dark alley and they were happy with it. Seungmin always looked forward to them and found a meaning for his life.

In that meantime, Minho got married. Lady Seo wasn’t Seo Jinhee anymore, but Lee Jinhee. The only thing that changed was that he had a ring on his finger now, but Seungmin didn’t mind it. He knew the one that Minho loved was him.

Seungmin’s parents kept pressuring him to find his girl but he decided to go with the flow. Once his parents would be having enough of his indecisiveness, they’d decide his future wife for him and he won’t complain. He just prayed that she would be okay with him not loving her, but someone else.

Today, contrary to their usual meetings, they decided to make it a bit longer and have coffee together in a shop. Other nobles were here, playing cards or chess, while they were seated next to a window, enjoying their coffee. It felt great not having to hide, but the inconvenience was that they couldn’t kiss. Though it was fine; they’ll kiss when they’ll have to part ways.

“How is Lady Seo?” Seungmin asked his lover.

“Doing very well. She doesn’t even try to hide that she has a secret lover anymore, casually being with him while I come back home. But I made friends with him. He was surprised at first but didn’t complain.”

Seungmin laughed. “Of course. May I know who he is?”

Minho looked around them, then came closer to Seungmin’s ear to tell him the secret. “Lord Bang. He’s married to Lady Moon but it seems like they don’t get along.”

“I see… I would have never imagined that from him.”

“Me neither. I was very surprised when I found him.”

“Lord Lee?”

The secret couple both turned their heads towards the man who just interrupted their conversation. It was another noble with big eyes and round cheeks. He didn’t seem really rich, didn’t have a lot of jewelry around his wrists and neck. Maybe he was in the lower class. Behind him followed what seemed to be his guard. Tall and slim, he had his hand on his sword. Seungmin immediately felt threatened even if he wasn’t going to harm him. But why did a noble have a guard with him?

That struck him as weird, but Seungmin decided to let it go. Maybe he had a special reason.

“Yes. You are…?”

“You don’t remember me? Oh, I guess it’s fine.”

He leaned towards him, a sly smile on the lips. “I had a plain white mask at the masquerade.”

Seungmin widened his eyes. A white mask… Wasn’t he the one Minho was with when Seungmin came to the masquerade ball the second time?

“A white mask…? I don’t remember. I usually don’t forget the people I had private discussions with, you see.”

“Because you didn’t have one with me. You planned to, but left me when you saw a white and gold mask getting out of the hall.”

Seungmin frowned. The white and gold mask… Was he perhaps talking about… him? What? Then if Minho showed up in his room that day… It was because he purposely followed him to meet him, even if he already had someone to spend the night with?

“In any case, I just wanted to greet you and thank you.”

“Thank me for…?”

“For preventing me from doing a big mistake.”

“What mistake?”

“You don’t need to know. Thank you again, Lord Lee.”

He bowed, looking really grateful. Seungmin was lost, staring at him and his guard.

“No need to thank me. Can I know your name?”

The stranger made a mysterious smile. “You don’t need to know. It’s better if you don’t, actually. Thank you again. Come on Hyunjin, let’s go.”

The weird noble bowed before he made his way out, quickly followed by his guard. Suddenly, Seungmin realized.

It took him time to figure it out because the guard wasn’t wearing an official uniform, but the pin on his arm was still showing and that was the only thing indicating that he was in the royal guard. If it was the case, that meant…

Seungmin widened his eyes in terror and looked at Minho. The latter seemed confused.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think we just met the prince, Minho.”

Minho frowned. “What?”

“The man with him had the royal pin on his arm, a crow, one of the seven royal symbols. It was very discreet so I didn’t see it until they left.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Completely sure.”

Minho was left speechless. He stared at the window, as if he was trying to have a look at the weird man and his guard once again, but they were already gone. Then, his eyes stared off into space, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“Did I talk like that to the prince?”

“You did talk like that to the prince.”

“Oh dear god. I need to write an apology letter as soon as possible and send it to the castle.”

Seungmin laughed. “No need to dear. I don’t think the prince wanted you to figure out who he was anyway.”

“Wait but… If he’s really the prince, the famous Han Jisung… Does it mean I almost made out with a royal member?”

“What?”

“You see, that night, when I met you again? I was already flirting with a stranger with a complete white mask. He just told me that it was him. So… If you weren’t here that night… I could’ve made out with a royal member and I wouldn’t even have known.”

Seungmin almost choked on his coffee. “You- what?”

Minho seemed to question his whole existence, eyes lost on the table, thoughts lost in a parallel universe. Seungmin stared at him, still in disbelief. So the prince was peacefully spending nights in nobles’ parties and walking around the city, with no one knowing it was him? The prince obviously planned it well. After all, his guard was wearing an uniform that was unknown to the masses.

Not a lot of people knew it, especially not the other symbols the royalty had. Most commoners knew about the tiger but there were many others: the yellow tree, the two moons, the maze, the number nine, the key and lastly, the crow. The pin Seungmin recognized was the most unknown one and it was thanks to his father making sure that he’d remember all of the royal pins existing that he recognized it.

It meant that most people like Minho couldn’t know that they had just met the prince Han. But why on earth was the prince not at the castle but in the city, coming into nobles’ parties? How did he even get invited? Seungmin’s head was full of questions and none of them could ever meet an answer. After all, he’ll never see the prince again. And even if he did, he couldn’t tell him publicly that he knew he was the prince. A mere noble like him would never have the occasion to talk with him privately so Seungmin would never have an answer to his questions.

“So it means that the prince… is homosexual…” Minho whispered, still lost.

“Dear god…” Seungmin muttered, hiding his mouth with his hands.

Staring at each other in fear for a few seconds, they then bursted in laughter.

“This makes another secret that we can’t share right, my lord?”

Seungmin smiled with a mischievous look. “It seems so.”

They smiled at each other like they knew what was going on in the other’s mind. The world around them disappeared again, or at least, they didn’t mind it. No one was minding them anyway, people were too busy playing cards or drinking their own beverage, having their own conversations.

“So…” Seungmin began, looking at his lover straight in the eye. “That night when you met the prince, you showed up in my room because you wanted me? I feel honored.”

A smile creeped its way up alone when Seungmin saw the blush that was suddenly covering Minho’s cheeks. It was rare to see him flustered and the son Kim had to admit it, it was visually very pleasing.

“Right. You’re right. To be fair, I did think I’d spend a better night if I spent it with you than with the prince.”

Seungmin laughed. “You mean that I’m more attractive than the prince himself?”

“Yes. Particularly…”

Minho leaned over, coming closer to Seungmin’s ear.

“Don’t you think he’s a bit too short?”

Seungmin bursted out laughing. “In my opinion, you’re as short as him.”

Minho scoffed, rolling his eyes. “How dare you…”

He locked eyes with him, a glint of malice rising in his irises.

“How about I make you learn how to shut your mouth?”

Seungmin grinned, eyes now showing the same glint.

“With pleasure.”

They smiled at each other, describing a smile that no one else could understand. Minho got up first, brushing Seungmin’s hand. No one was paying attention to them anyway. Seungmin still laughed in exasperation, seeing how daring was his lover. Well, that was what he liked about him anyway. Getting up after him, they left the coffee shop together, making the little bell of the door ring behind them.

The house was quiet. No one was at home. The parents Lee were attending an official event and it had been a long time that the daughters Lee weren’t at home anymore, since they all got married and moved to their husband’s house. The daughter-in-law Lee was apparently meeting a friend, but the truth was that she was meeting her secret lover. The son Lee was also supposed to be outside, gambling he said. But in fact, it was just a cover. Like he was used to for months now, he urged the domestics to do a specific task, just to ensure that they wouldn’t bother him and will always stay far away from his bedroom. Then, he made his lover enter and quickly invited him to his room and locked the door behind them.

Quietly, they were kissing on the bed, curtains closed. It was still the day so the room was still filled with light but honestly, they didn’t need light at all. After all, they were only feeling the other’s skin, not seeing the other’s beauty. Already half-naked, since they could only meet once per month, they did the best they could to enjoy their rare moments together. It was really hard for them to meet, even more in a private space. And they were making the most of it, right now.

Suddenly, they heard the window’s glass break. Senses going on alert, Seungmin didn’t have the time to react that someone broke through. He could only see a shadow rolling on the floor, banging his head on the bed and squealing in pain.

“Oh god Felix are you okay?”

Another one entered the room, quickly joining his comrade but immediately froze when he met the two nobles’ gazes.

“Yeah I am, no worries mate!”

“We have other worries you dummy,” the other replied, his gaze not leaving Seungmin.

“Huh? What do you mean by-”

Sitting up, he rubbed his head but stopped right away when he saw the two nobles on the bed. The two parties fixed their gazes on each other in silence. The intruders didn’t seem like nobles at all. Dirty clothes made of poor material, their hair was greasy and their skin darkened by the dirt. They were… mere commoners, probably people in the low class of the society. Meanwhile on the bed were sitting two nobles half-naked, some of their clothes on the floor and hair dishevelled. It was a situation that was so weird that no one knew how to react.

It was only after a few seconds that someone finally spoke up.

“This wasn’t planned, right?” the boy with unaligned teeth asked.

“This wasn’t planned,” the other boy with freckles confirmed.

“Then what should we do?”

“I don’t know. Probably escape. Act like we didn’t see anything. We didn’t see anything right Jeongin?”

“No we didn’t. Of course we didn’t,” he answered, quietly backing off.

They were almost going to flee like they never entered this room but Minho was faster.

He grabbed the two boys’ necks, pushing them onto the wall with a deadly glare. They looked so scared, like sheeps encountering a wolf and knowing they were going to get eaten. Seungmin wouldn’t have liked to be in their stead. But he had to admit it, this made Minho even more attractive to his eyes. Adding that he had his shirt opened and his torso revealed.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“S-sir, we can explain-”

“It’s Lord for you. Who do you think you’re talking to?” Minho cut him off, even more threatening than before.

“Lord we’re really sorry please forgive us we only wanted food to eat tonight so we had no other choice than to steal something valuable please understand please have mercy on us please…”

The boy without freckles rubbed his hands together, begging the noble to release them with tears threatening to fall. The other boy started to do the same. Seungmin didn’t feel an ounce of compassion. He pitied them, making a face when he looked at how disgusting they were. Coming from a wealthy family, it was very rare for him to meet commoners. He didn’t like them at all. They seemed so… dirty.

“So after your short apology, you expect me to let you go when you clearly wanted to steal my belongings? A viscount’s belongings? I do not think you realize the seriousness of the situation you just got yourself in, peasants.”

“We’re sorry,” the boy whispered.

Minho was still holding their throats, wondering what he should do with them. Since he received training ever since he was a child, he could easily overpower these two thin poor commoners. Seungmin actually felt proud of him… but he didn’t like the look of one of the boys. He didn’t like the eyes he was shooting at his lover. He looked a bit too… daring. 

“But…” the boy started innocently. “Aren’t you in a more delicate position than us, my lord?”

“Felix,” his companion hushed him but he didn’t listen to him.

“What?” Minho answered.

“Heh, don’t you see in which clothes you are right now? With… an interesting person on your bed, too. We can completely see that you two were making out. What do you think will happen if people know your secret relationship? Wouldn’t you be… rejected from your families?”

Minho snickered. “How daring you are. I’ll admit it, I like your boldness. Nevertheless, you do not have any proofs to accuse me and Lord Kim of having a secret relationship. No one will believe two peasants like you.”

“I know you made all of your domestics go far away from this place because you didn’t want them to see. What if we can manage to call one of them and let them see what you were doing with Lord Kim? And even if we fail to, what if we track you and Lord Kim down until we can lay you a trap where your relationship will get exposed?”

Felix grinned. He put his darkened hand on Minho’s pale hand and made him release him, without breaking off their eye contact once.

“You shouldn’t underestimate peasants, my lord. When a bird is alive, it eats ants. But when the bird dies, ants eat the bird.”

Minho scoffed, releasing the other boy’s throat as well. He was offended and rubbed the hand the peasant touched, as in a way of wanting to wash his hands right on the spot. Seungmin got up, going next to Minho and stared at the two peasants in disdain.

“But ants can’t do anything if the bird still lives. And if you go to prison, you will never get to see the bird dying. You will die before him.”

“Then what if we both die? If we must die, then we will bring you along with us.”

“I wonder how you’ll be able to do that.”

“Do you know Kim Woojin, lords?”

Kim Woojin? Seungmin frowned. This name didn’t ring a peculiar bell in his head, but he was sure he already heard of his name…

“The one who has killed many nobles for a few months now, and almost managed to kill the prince too. We’re allies with him. If we just tell him to kill you both, he’ll do it. It’s not like you aren’t next on his list anyway.”

“Are you being serious?” Minho asked, suddenly losing his superior gaze.

“I am. It’d be a piece of cake to make him kill you. You are weak compared to him.”

Hearing Minho’s silence, Seungmin understood that the boy with freckles wasn’t bluffing. He was telling the truth. At the thought of being assassinated, chills ran on his spine.

“So I have a suggestion. Act like you never saw us and we will act like we never saw you either. Act like we never wanted to rob your house and we will act like we never saw you making out either. In this case, we will tell Kim Woojin not to kill Viscount Lee and Earl Kim. How does that sound?”

Seungmin looked at Minho. The latter didn’t seem too pleased by the offer but he couldn’t say anything against it. Their lives were on the line, here.

“Fine. Disappear from my view. Now.”

The boy with unaligned teeth seemed to have heard the best news of his life. His eyes suddenly lit up and his hands finally stopped rubbing each other. He bowed on the floor, head meeting the floor.

“Thank you my lord.”

“Disappear. Now.”

The boy named Felix smiled, bowing before getting out by the window. The other boy named Jeongin bowed again before following his teammate. Wind brushed Seungmin’s skin and hair, blew the curtains which let more light in the room. He looked at Minho, before gently hugging him, resting his head onto his shoulder.

“How did you know that he was saying the truth, love?”

Minho’s hand made their way on Seungmin’s arm, squeezing it. “I actually don’t know. But I thought that it would be safer to consider them as a real threat. I don’t want to see you hurt, neither by the rumors that could be circulating on our relationship, neither by being the target of an assassin.”

“Mh… You’re right, as always.”

“I know.”

Minho pressed his lips against Seungmin’s, who gladly answered by melting against them. However it was a short kiss that they didn’t make last too long, staring at each other’s eyes instead.

“What will you do for the window?” Seungmin murmured, feeling the cold wind on his skin.

“I’ll make up an excuse and have it repaired. Regardless... So much time passed but none of the domestics actually came to check… It means that the domestics are indeed very far away from my room. So…”

Minho held Seungmin by his waist and held him up on the bed, letting his back gently meet the sheets. He crawled up on him, eyes having their usual mischievous glint again.

“We can continue what we were doing, darling.”

“That’s perfect.”

Like that, their lips met again for a more passionate kiss this time, not fearing at all of being exposed. They knew they were safe, here.

A few months went by. Nothing much changed. Seungmin ended up having a fiancee. She didn’t seem too glad about the marriage either so it made it easier to let her know that Seungmin’s heart already belonged to someone else. Since she was free to have another lover, she felt delighted about it and that was how they managed to be on good terms, despite not romantically. Minho and Seungmin kept meeting each month, without hearing about the commoners or the prince again. Well, it was the usual news circulating on the prince, like details no one was interested in but faked their interest. None of them mentioned the secret getaways he often had, though.

After hearing the name of Kim Woojin, Seungmin started to pay more attention to this name and now he witnessed how dangerous he was. There was a least a victim each month. Nobles were the only targets. Sometimes it’d be news about how he failed but police now had a more detailed portrait of him, and some other times it’d be worse news about how he succeeded to kill a noble. Seungmin couldn’t understand his motive but it wasn’t like he wanted to understand. As long as he didn’t attack Minho nor him, he wasn’t too bothered by it. It seemed like the commoners did keep their promise. A normal thing to do.

Life continued like this and one day, Seungmin got the invitation to go on a masquerade ball again. Of course, he was invited with his fiancee. She seemed happy about the news, knowing that it could be the place where she’ll meet the one she’d love. Seungmin was happy too. This meant that he could meet Minho again. Sending him a letter about the news, he received a response a few days later, telling him that he was also going. It made his day, no, his entire week. And he was waiting impatiently for the day of the ball to come.

When it finally came, he decided to wear the same outfit he wore the first time. Putting his white and gold mask on, he entered the room with his fiancee. They quickly separated, pretending like they didn’t know each other. Seungmin liked that. For once, he felt free from his own identity. Although the room was full of joy and that the earl could’ve enjoyed this with the other nobles too, he decided to directly step outside.

What a surprise to find another man outside too.

Waiting for him with arms crossed and a black and gold mask on his eyes, he grinned when he saw him.

“Already annoyed by the noise, my lord?” Minho said.

Seungmin smirked. “Very annoyed. I suppose you are too, if you are standing here.”

“You are right. I am always annoyed.”

“May I know why?”

“Because of the ladies trying to seduce me when my heart’s already taken by someone.”

“And may I know who’s that person?”

Minho looked around them, then whispered to Seungmin’s ear. “I cannot tell you here. Shall we have a private conversation, my lord?”

“With pleasure.”

Minho smiled at him and led him in the corridors, finding a room pretty quickly since no one had gotten to the point where they would need a private room yet. Locking the door behind them, Minho pushed the other against the wall, a smile not leaving his lips.

“So? Who’s the person you like, my lord?” Seungmin innocently asked.

“You’ll find out quickly.”

Minho pressed his lips on Seungmin’s, who melted immediately against his lips and kissed him more fiercely. Thinking that Minho’s mask was bothering him, Seungmin removed it from him and threw it away. This made Minho open his eyes and Seungmin felt him smile against his lips. The viscount did the same to him, removing his mask and throwing it away too. Then, breaking the kiss, they stared at each other’s eyes. Indeed, Minho was more beautiful without the mask. His pretty eyelashes were shown, like this.

Their identities revealed, their masks thrown away, they smiled at each other before going for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's the end! i hope you liked it. don't leave yet though! at the time, i didn't write the other parts yet but please look forward to them, they'll explain some things that happened here?? so idk if you can do that but subscribe to the series to follow up if you liked this part owo. anyway, i wish you a good day or good night~


End file.
